The Poker Game
by Forbidden1991
Summary: The Male Cullens plays a poker game with a twist. Rated M for a reason. If you don't like Boy on Boy action then please don't read. This is a ONE-SHOT. WARNING: SLASH


**The Poker Game**

It was a usual night in my family's house; Bella was cuddling up and watching renesmee sleeping in my bedroom. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were out shopping in Seattle and my brothers and father were playing poker downstairs in the dining room, where I was about to join them. I finished in the shower, turning off both taps and getting dressed. I headed down to the dining room to join my brothers and Carlisle.

"**Hey Edward about time you got down here."** Jasper called out to me. Emmett and Carlisle agreed with him.

"_This is going to be FUN!"_ Emmett's thoughts screamed out to me, I was pretty sure the game would be fun too but his thoughts gave it off in a different way and I wasn't as sure anymore.

"**Just to catch you up on what we were talking about Ed, we are going to be playing the game with a twist. Whoever wins gets to choose or do whatever they want with us"** Carlisle announced for my benefit.

"**Yay and don't hold out on us either Edward." **Emmett suggestively told me, while I pulled out a chair and sat down. The cards had already been dealt out. I picked my cards up and saw that I had two ten's. I tried to ignore everyone's thoughts while we played the game so that it could be more fun. On the table there was a three, an ace, a jack, a queen, and a king. Everyone made their bets and Carlisle won the first hand by getting a royal flush. He though over what he wanted to do.

"**Alright, Jasper I want to watch Emmett give you an anal fuck." **Carlisle told Jasper and Emmett. Jasper looked a bit worried, while Emmett just laughed like crazy.

"**Whatever you say daddy-o. Come on Jazz, let's get started."** Emmett and Jasper stood up and Carlisle pulled out a chair away from the table for him to sit on. Jasper got on his knees as Emmett undid his jeans and pulled down his black thong before he undid his jeans and pulled down his black boxers Carlisle's eyes grew wider as he saw the sizes of Emmett's and Jasper's dicks. Emmett positioned himself and slowly pushed his 7" inch cock into Jaspers ass. Carlisle grew an erection as he heard Jasper scream in pure agony and pleasure as his big brother plunged into him hard and fast.

"**Oh God Emmett, go faster, please go harder."** Jasper begged and Emmett did go faster and harder, Carlisle undid his own pants and let out his cock. I saw that this was my opportunity to get in with the fun. I went over to Carlisle and got on my knees before him.

"**Here allow me."** I said before I put all of his 8" inch cock into my mouth, it tasted sweat as it was covered in pre-cum. I sucked hard and he moaned, he placed his hand to the back of my head and I massaged his balls as I sucked hard on his hard erection. I licked around his cock which was far inside my mouth now; I pushed out my tongue underneath his shaft and licked his balls. He moaned louder before he released his cum into my mouth. After he came I released his dick from my mouth.

"**Thank you Edward."** Carlisle whispered before I kissed him, I could hear Jasper and Emmett moaning in the background as I force my tongue into Carlisle's mouth allowing him to taste his own cum which was rather sweet. When we finished kissing, Emmett went over to Carlisle so Carlisle could anal fuck him and Jasper came over to me and whispered into my ear.

"**Edward, I want to fuck you bad."** He said before he kissed me tasting Carlisle's cum on my tongue, our tongues clashed for a few minutes before he undid my pants and grabbed my ass, then pulled the lace red thong I was wearing before he released it and spanked my ass. His pants were already off thanks to Emmett, so I got on my hands and knees, positioning myself so that I could watch Carlisle fuck Emmett while jasper fucked me.

"**Are you ready for this? Edward you are going to be my little bitch aren't you."** Jasper whispered into my ear as he shoved his whole shaft into my ass.

"**Yes, Jasper."** I moaned loudly. You shoved into me further and enjoyed my screams and moans; he started the pattern of pushing far into me and the pulling out all the way, he did it over and over again, going faster and harder as he did so.

"**Oh God Yes, Jasper. Fuck me hard Baby. Fuck me, Fuck Me and Fuck me good."** I screamed out in pleaser, he kissed my shoulder and then fucking me even harder and faster then I had ever been fucked. I felt him cum inside of me and when he finally pulled out of me, he came to the front so that he could make me cum. I could feel his cum dripping from my ass but I didn't care since he was sucking on my dick, he kept on sucking on my 9" inch dick and massaging my balls until I came in his mouth. He then stood up and kissed me passionately making me taste my own cum. Emmett and Carlisle had finished and were packing up the cards. Jasper and I stood up and done up our pants, Alice, Rose and Esme walked in to the dining room at that moment and gave all their husbands a kiss.

"_They will never know what happened."_ Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper thought at the same time and I had to just laugh out loud. They all gave me and odd look and then left to go upstairs and continue what they were just doing with their wives. I went outside and went on the hunt, feeling the need to fill up on some grizzly bear tonight.


End file.
